


Come Home To You

by Sunster14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), F/M, Light Smut, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunster14/pseuds/Sunster14
Summary: Despite their different backgrounds the two were inseparable since childhood. If someone had to look at their closeness, they'd think there was something more. They would be right.A Blue Neighbourhood AU





	Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Big thanks to i_heart_thiam for writing the light smut ;) I appreciate you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blue Neighbourhood AU

  
_Leave this blue neighbourhood,_  
_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_  
_And it drives me wild._

 

In the town of Beacon Hills, two boys ran in and out of the forest, chasing each other with laughs and giggles falling out of their mouths.

Theo and Liam, two boys whose families couldn't be any different. Liam lived with only his father, being a single child. His mother died when he was younger making his father turn to alcohol for support. Theo, on the other hand, has supportive parents and an overall happy family, even when his sister, Tara, died they didn't let that affect them no matter what. 

Despite their different backgrounds the two were inseparable since childhood. If someone had to look at their closeness, they'd think there was something more. They would be right. 

Theo watched from his balcony as Liam rode away on his bike, staring at the small retreating figure in thought. 

It was on one fateful day, playing in and around Liam's house whilst his dad stumbled around, hungover, when Theo invited Liam and his father to a barbecue his family was having on the beach. The young boy was wary at first, thinking of his father's bad habit before deciding everything would be fine. 

His father agreed and the next day he was grabbing fishing rods and Liam's hand before making their way to where the other family sat. Excited shivers ran through the little boy as he took in the gathering. Maybe things would be okay today. Liam instantly left his father's side to join Theo's and greeting the rest of the family. Once the adults maintained steady conversation, the pair ran off away from the adults and nearly out of sight. 

The two couldn't stop giggling as they found an assortment of sea creatures and began throwing them at each other, running away squealing. They climbed trees, had a pretend sword fight and even tore their shirts off, sprinting off into the ocean. Eventually, the boys grew tired and lay down on the sand, shoulder to shoulder. 

Everything was peaceful, maybe too peaceful, as their hearts slowed down from their frantic beating and gained their breath back. Theo turned his head to look at the boy who lay gazing at the sky before quickly looking back up at the clear blue sky, a wide grin spread out on his face. The two boys stayed in their spots, the atmosphere tranquil, unaware of the commotion.

Meanwhile, the adults were chatting leisurely and eating the food present, everything going well until Mr. Dunbar was offered a beer. He refused at first, thinking of his son whose cheerful laughter could be heard from miles away, but then glanced at it hesitantly when Theo's father insisted. Surely one wouldn't hurt, right? Wrong.

One turned into two, two turned into three and so on until Liam's dad wasn't even aware of his drunken behaviour and the setting he was currently in. He started to act boisterous, flicking the hair of the man next to him who inched away uncomfortably. Everyone looked nervous, wary of the drunk man and his next action. The alcoholic choked and spluttered on the drink, spitting everywhere, not looking the least bit embarrassed. 

Liam's head snapped up when he heard yelling. The voice was familiar to his ears. He jumped up  
and pulled his shirt on, running towards the noise, not even acknowledging Theo when he called his name. He grabbed his T-Shirt too and ran after his friend, worried and confused.

When Liam got to the adults he was met with the sight of his drunk father picking a fight and Mr. Raeken trying to hold him back. Disappointment filled Liam as he pushed his father away roughly, grabbing his arm with enough strength a child of his age could muster to leave. Theo's dad grabbed his own son and pulled him to his side and they watched the pair walk off. Liam looked back for a split second and their hearts broke at the look on his face. The looked that revealed he was just a child and yet had a huge amount of responsibility on his hands. The same look he gave Theo when he had to leave to go back to his own house. He looked miserable.

Theo felt nothing but sorrow and sympathy for his friend. He heard his father sigh next to him whilst everyone started packing the things up and cleaning up the mess. Theo looked downcast.

Of course everything came to an end eventually. 

\-------------------

  
_Only fools fall for you, only fools_  
_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall._  


Their friendship only grew and grew over the years, eventually turning into something more. 

Liam was scared. He wasn't meant to be feeling these things for his best friend since childhood. But he did. And it seems like Theo felt the exact same way, if not more.

Theo pushed him down so his body was hovering over the younger boy's, their shirts were quickly discarded and Liam buried his hands in Theo’s silky hair. He pulled him down slowly, teasingly. Their lips barely grazed before Theo lost patience and closed the barely there gap between them.

Their mouths moved together in no particular pattern or rhythm, but it was still perfect and everything Theo wanted. He would have the younger boy in whatever way he could, taking the opportunity to savour how soft his lips were against his own. With Liam he felt safety like never before, he felt protected and willing to protect in return.

With a flare of courage, Theo ground his hips down into Liam’s, smiling at the delicious moan that slipped from the other boy’s mouth and watching in fascination as his baby blue eyes clouded over with something darker, but no less beautiful. Theo groaned as he did it again and Liam thrust his own hips up into to meet his movements, his hands snaking up to grip at his back for support.

Theo hardly cared about the way Liam’s nails were digging into his skin when he could feel the hard length of the boy under him and the heat that was radiating through the layers of fabric separating them. Tilting his head down to steal another kiss, his mind started to become dizzy at the way their tongues were sliding together.

Liam hissed as they pulled apart for air, body’s still moving carefully, “This is what you do to me T." He whispered into the other boy’s ear making him shiver.

Theo could only whimper in response as they continued to grind against each other. Their breaths were now coming out in short puffs, and within a few minutes they were both coming in their pants with each others names on their lips. 

It should have been sticky and disgusting, but Theo hardly noticed. For as long as he was allowed he held onto Liam tightly, not wanting to let him go. And certainly not wanting to face any kind of reality that attempted to intrude on their blissful state. The warm heat of Liam’s body was keeping him grounded for now, letting the bad thoughts about how they might never get to be this close again fade from his mind for a little while. 

After a few minutes of laying there, the door opening was heard making both boys scramble to shove their clothes back on. They fixed themselves just in time for Liam's dad to enter the room. His eyes moved back and forth before he nodded and walked back out. Liam breathed a sigh of relief but Theo just stared at him in thought.

For some reason, Liam began avoiding Theo. After a few days of not seeing the other boy, he went and looked for him himself. He started with his house - because that was the most obvious place - and sure enough, he was there working on the boats his father owned with his father himself. Theo walked along the pathway, closer and closer, to gain Liam's attention. Once those bright blue eyes looked up, the emotion he found in them was far from what he expected. Was that... fear? 

Theo smiled nervously at him, watching and waiting as his father spoke to him. He was too far away to hear the conversation but a few seconds later, Liam was running towards him with panic etched all over his face. 

"Hey, Liam I-"

"Theo, what are you doing here?" Liam cut him off, frantically looking back at his father whilst slightly pushing Theo further and further. "You can't be here you need to leave!" 

"Wait Liam, what-" 

_"Just go."_ Liam hissed, pushing Theo a bit more forcefully this time.

Feeling the urgency in his movements, Theo decided not to argue or resist. Instead, he raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll go. I'm going." But by then Liam had turned and walked back to the man watching them closely, leaving Theo to stare after him in confusion and slight hurt. 

As Theo stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away, lost deep in thought, Mr. Dunbar patted his son on the back in a proud gesture. Liam smiled, despite the dull ache in his chest and the deep feeling of need to run back to Theo. At least his father was proud of him and that was all that mattered. 

Theo stood on his balcony, taking in the view of the ocean. A million thoughts ran through his head per minute, mind racing in an attempt to keep up. Liam was acting strange and he had a strong feeling that his parental figure had something to do with it. Thinking about it, he had not seen Liam since... _that night._ Did Liam regret it? Did he not feel the same way anymore? Was that the real reason why he was avoiding Theo? Did he just destroy all these years of friendship because of his stupid feelings? These questions repeated themselves over and over again as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Maybe it _was_ his own fault. 

The sun began to set, the sight succeeding in reminding Theo of all the times he and Liam sat and watched the sunset either in the preserve or on this very balcony. He heaved a sigh full of despair, begging his mind to shut off so he could just go to sleep. 

He stayed awake all night. 

 

The next morning, Theo felt rubbish. His parents had asked what was wrong but he failed to give a reply, barely finishing his breakfast before going to get changed. It was a slightly colder day than the last encouraging Theo to take a walk to clear his head and waken himself up a bit. 

He regretted his decision halfway through. 

Walking along a small pathway, Theo wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. Until he saw Liam walking towards him with a pretty brunette by his side.

Theo didn't jump to conclusions. He didn't. They could just be friends or something like that.... right? But as he smiled at the boy only to get a blank look back, he felt his heart break a little inside his chest. He brushed shoulders with the girl, trying really hard not to dislike her because, she's obviously great if Liam chose to be with her. 

Glancing back, his heart shattered. 

Liam had intertwined their fingers together, continuing to walk on without a single thought. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Theo asks himself as he wills the strong ache in his chest to disappear and leave him alone. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and with a straight face, made his way back home. 

Liam felt like someone ripped his heart out of his chest. But did he have a right to feel like that? How is Theo feeling when he has avoided and ignored him without any explanation? But whenever he had an urge to go to him, he remembered his father. His words, his actions.

_  
He was lying on his bed, thinking about nothing and everything when he heard his father noisily stumble into the house, drunk as usual. The footsteps that normally walked straight past his bedroom and down the hall stopped, which was unusual._

_Liam stood up to go open the door when it was slammed open, banging off the wall making the frames hanging there fall to the floor with a smash. In a split second, his father was up in his face, clenching the boy's T-Shirt in tight fists. The stench of alcohol was as strong as ever, making Liam grimace as the smell wafted up his nose._

_"Dad-"_

_"Are you a fag? Huh? Think it's alright rolling around with boys?" Liam shook his head frantically, trying and failing to get out of the man's clutches._

_He was roughly pushed onto the bed before the alcoholic landed a punch straight to his son's jaw. Pain shot through the whole side of his face, tears welling up in his eyes. He moved quick, sliding himself into the corner, arms wrapped around his knees._

_"You bring him back round here one more time, I'll kill the both of ya." And with that he was gone and out of the house._

_Liam laid on the bed, sobs wracking his whole body as his jaw and heart throbbed. His father was outside, somewhat coming to his senses as he stared at the hand he hurt his son with, regret filling him.  
_

A few days after that, he met Hayden. He was just trying to get out of the house when he ran into her. At first sight, he couldn't help but think if he didn't have feelings for Theo that she was the type of girl he would go for. Then when she asked him on a date, he agreed. His father would be happy and realise that he was not gay. Pushing Theo to the back of his mind, he focused on Hayden and only Hayden. 

He didn't realise how unhappy he was until he saw Theo's face again when walking with Hayden, eyes decorated with dark bags from lack of sleep but still lighting up when he saw Liam, a small smile playing on his lips. Hayden was speaking, telling some story that he didn't care to hear. He was too focused on avoiding Theo's gaze.

And if he felt wrong when joining his hand with Hayden's, he didn't do anything about it. 

\-------------------------

  
_I wanna sleep next to you,_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now,_  
_So come over now and talk me down._  


Theo watched as Liam stared blankly at the coffin laying in front of him, his girlfriend by his side, consoling him. Everyone turned to leave when the reading was finished but Liam only fell to his knees, tears falling and sliding across his cheeks. Hayden gripped his shoulder trying to get him to come with her, not understanding he wanted to be alone until she was finally dragged away. 

He watched all of this from a few feet away, thinking Liam hadn't noticed him. 

Liam buried his face in his hands over his father's grave, memories of him running through his mind. His brain playing all the times where his father actually _tried_ and moments from when he was younger. He refused to think about all the pain, focusing on everything good. God knows he needed it. 

Theo stared for a while longer before leaving him on his own, although he was still there, walking through the graveyard. He couldn't even imagine the pain the other boy was going through, losing the only other family member he had. He sat on some steps, lost deep in thought. So lost that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind until they laid a hand on his shoulder. Theo's head snapped up to see the face of the boy he has been missing so much. 

Immediately, he stood up to stand face to face with Liam, waiting for him to speak. As Liam stood staring, Theo raised a hand slowly and caressed his cheek with his eyes scanning the tear tracks that stood out clearly. 

"Thanks for coming." Liam croaked. Another moment of silence.

Theo didn't answer. Instead, pulling Liam towards him into a hug. Liam cried on his shoulder, giving into the embrace. All the feelings came rushing back as the warm feeling he got from being in Theo's arms comforting him. The tears slowly came to a stop but he stayed where he was, never wanting to let go. 

It didn't last. He noticed Theo had loosened his grip so he pulled back slightly but Theo's gaze was elsewhere. He followed it to Hayden who stood at the bottom, looking at them closely and with a weird look on her face. Liam sent a look to Theo before descending the steps slowly, trying to postpone his departure from the boy for as long as possible. 

Apparently he was going too slow for Hayden's liking because she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her forcefully. He sent a pleading look to Theo, resisting the hold Hayden had on his arm slightly before giving in and letting her drag him. 

Theo smiled sadly to himself. 'I guess the universe doesn't want us together,' he thought. Loosening his tie, he sighed and began walking. 

Liam finally got his arm back when they were out of the graveyard, Hayden stopping to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What was all that about?" She questioned, arms crossed across her chest.

Liam let out a tired sigh before fixating a glare on her. "We're friends. Friends can comfort each other. And do you have to do this now?" Liam snapped causing her to take a step back in shock. He had never gotten this angry with her. 

"I'm going to ignore that because of the circumstance but yes, I do have to do this now. You're always acting off around me... like you don't want me near you." 

"Maybe I don't." Liam growled, storming off towards the preserve and ignoring the shouts of his name. He wiped furiously at the tears about to spill over while he ran and ran, only one destination in mind. 

Theo walked between the trees, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. The wind rustled the trees and brushing past him, tiny trembles escaping him. He walked around aimlessly, not wanting to go back home and back to reality. Here, alone, he could imagine him and Liam together like when they were kids, carefree... _happy._ He's tried so desperately to move on, leave this town but he couldn't. Not when he knew the one person he lived for was here.

Liam stood at the edge, eyes shut tightly. He could hear water violently splashing against the rocks below, thinking that in a few moments he would be joining it. Images flashed behind his eyes of Theo and himself as children, running across the dock and jumping into the freezing cold water. He smiled slightly at the memory before he remembered. Theo. He didn't want to do this to him but he couldn't survive like this, not anymore. 

Arms wrapped around his chest pulling him back a safe distance away from the cliff's edge before he had a chance to jump. His eyes opened in alarm, feelings of both frustration and relief running through him. Relief because he was in Theo's arms once again but frustration because he stopped him from attaining peace. 

"What are you doing?!" Liam yelled, voice laced with anger. Theo looked at him with glassy eyes, keeping him close to his chest despite Liam's attempts to get away. 

"Stop." Theo whispered as the other continued to struggle in his arms. "You're okay, Liam." 

He did eventually stop, breathing laboured as the sobs fell out of his mouth and muffled by Theo's chest. "I don't want to do this anymore, Theo." Liam cried, hands clutching desperately at the back of Theo's shirt. 

"You don't have to do it this way. You have me. You will always have me." 

They could have been sitting there forever but it had only been a few hours, according to the sun setting over them. Liam's cries had died down only a few moments ago but they still sat with Theo running his hand through the blonde hair. 

"Leave with me." Theo spoke up abruptly, shaking Liam out of his daydream. 

Bright blue eyes met hazel whilst Liam tried to register his words. "What?" He muttered stupidly, eyes red and cheeks puffy.

"Leave with me." Theo repeated, smiling gently as a look of utter confusion masked the face he loved so much. 

"Like leave leave? Leave the town?" Liam questioned, playing with the grass near his foot while he waited for a reply. Surely, Theo was joking?

"Mhmm." Theo hummed in agreement, enjoying the sight of his expressions changing. 

"Can we do that?" 

"I don't see why not." Theo replied with a certain sureness that made Liam stare up at him in awe. "Just name the place and we'll go." 

Liam willed himself not to cry again, he did too much of that today. Instead, he stood up and pulled Theo up with him because he knew, with Theo he would never have to suffer in silence ever again.


End file.
